1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a microscope system configured to emit illumination light obliquely to a specimen and to collect light reflected from the specimen to form an image for observation, and relates to an illumination operation device.
2. Related Art
In related art, a known technology provides a microscope system with an oblique illumination unit including a plurality of light emitting units arranged annularly around the optical axis of objective lenses, to emit light obliquely to a specimen, and collect light scattered from the specimen so as to form an image for observation (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-227442). With this technology, a user changes a light emitting area of the oblique illumination unit by operating a hand switch to observe microscopic damage and irregularity on a specimen.